A Locksley Girl
by Strawberries and Fruit Tea
Summary: She was told he was dead. She was foolish. She was in love and still is. She is Robin Hood's Sister. Three years has passed since her brother left. She fell into many a trap. She is no more than a peasant, but what happens when her brother...returns?
1. The Sibling Returns

The Sibling Returns

I was sat minding the children I had so foolishly bore for Guy of Gisborne. He had taken over my brother's house whilst Robin was out at war for the king… It was so stupid of me to let him impregnate me. He didn't even ask for my hand in marriage… I had committed a terrible crime. Sex before Marriage. How silly, to think that he would ask for my hand. No, he'd ask for fair Marian's hand. As if I'm not good enough for him… not good enough.

I put my two children into their cots, and let them fall asleep. I had no time to take care of them anymore. It's all _his_ fault.

A woman from the village came in to my house, I would still be living in the manor…but Guy took everything that belonged to Robin after…after he brought back some news.

I looked at the woman 'Thank you so much, this means so much to me' I said grasping her hands thankfully. 'Take the money, I know you need it, the sheriff keeps making the tax higher. It's not fair' I motioned to the money I had left on the table.

'Oh you are too kind Miss.' she spoke, curtseying slightly. 'Just like your brother was.'

I smiled softly and picked up my cloak.

'Bye-Bye then' I kissed the sleeping babies both once then left.

I got onto my horse and galloped up to the castle. _He_ wanted me. He always did. I tied up my horse and started up the stairs. He greeted me, hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

'Ahhh good to see you again' he bowed to me, I curtseyed in good honour. As if I had honour of being with him.

'You too… Sheriff' I sighed as he took my arm.

'You look as beautiful as ever' he commented.

'Thank you sir' I replied. Smiling in a way that wasn't really a smile, however, he didn't notice the cynical greeting.

'Shall we go in?' He said.

'Sure' I hung on his arm, as he led me into the castle.

'Emma' I heard a voice and looked up from the floor. The leather clad man was stood there. He bowed in respect.

I heard a voice in my head go "hm, so I get respect now, knowing what you did, knowing I was desperate for you, stupid low down dirty thing, how dare you take all that is my brothers to cherish"

Instead of that I said 'Guy' and Curtseyed then turned to the sheriff 'I hope everything is well for you in the kingdom?'

'Yes, yes it is my dear' he steered me away from Gisborne and up to his office. Where I had to sit and watch him count practically stolen money for a very long time, and to think, I could be taking care of my two children at this time, but no, the lovely sheriff of Nottingham decides I should stay. With him.

All day.

Guy came in. For once I was thankful as I was sent out of the room. I wondered the place alone. My peasant dress sweeped across the floor so I picked up the top of the skirt as I explored. I curtseyed to each soldier that passed me. I heard running footsteps. I sighed. My freedom lasted for a few precious minutes.

I turned around…and saw someone different to who I had expected.

He smiled, as if nothing happened between us. As if it was all us…all along… I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I hated being like this.

'Emma, it is good to see you again' He embraced me, my head on his chest, breathing in the age old scent I knew.

He put a hand on my back and held me close…

'How are the babies?' He asked quietly.

'Fine… if only I could spend more time with them myself though…' I sighed as he began to stroke my light brown hair.

'I know' He sighed.

Why was he acting like this? For two years he had ignored me, only saying my name and bowing to me. Nether the less, I still held on tight to him. Not letting go.

'Why did you leave me…?' The words fell out of my mouth… much like the salty tears that were now rhythmically rolling down my cheeks.

He let go of me, and pushed me back. His hands firmly on my shoulders. I put my hands over my mouth as I choked on my sadness.

'I…' He struggled for an answer.

'I have to pretend I don't know who the father is to the village, I have to lie, I have to…' I paused 'They call me a whore behind my back. I hear them.'

Guy stared silently.

'You took everything of Robin's. Everything.' I continued, getting angrier, little by little. 'You stole his house, even though I was still there, and to get round that you got me pregnant, twice. Then decided you had enough of me so threw me out.'

I stared at him whilst wishing I was still in his arms.

'Emma…you've got it wrong'

'Have I? Really?'

'Stop it, why are you being like this?' He removed his hands from my shoulders. I stayed silent. He sighed loudly and turned to walk away.

'Don't go…' I whispered as he walked. 'Please…'

He kept going so I ran up to him, or rather, into him, and consequently knocked him over.

'I'm bitter because of what happened, I'm bitter because of what you did, and the worst thing is that I want you still…'

He looked at me. 'Get off me' he murmured. I crawled of him then stood up.

'I'm sorry'

Guy brushed dirt off him then looked back at me 'we need to talk, but the Sheriff wanted me to find you again, you had better go see him, and I have some business in your brothers old village, meet me at my house tomorrow' He bowed to me and left.

"You're still a complete idiot" I thought, but with a huge smile on my face.

I walked up to the sheriff's office place and curtseyed to him upon my entry 'Guy found me and told me to come back up here.'

'Ahhh yes' he put away the tax money and stood up. 'Come with me.'

We went through the halls to his room. A woman was stood there.

'She will fit you out with some new clothes, better than these ones' he said looking at my current attire. 'I will see you after.' He kissed my hand then left.

I turned and looked at the woman 'shall we start?'

'Yes ma'am' she curtseyed. 'Please take off your gown.'

I went behind a screen to take of my gown. She came through to do the measurements and to see what colours would suit my hair colour and other aspects of my looks.

'Blues, Lilacs, Whites, Greens' the woman wrote down 'you may get back into your clothes now, your new ones will be ready in a week' she said kindly.

I put my dress back on and waited for the sheriff to return, he returned then paid me for my Trouble…then said I could leave.

I left the castle and went back to Locksley village. I visited old places. I even went back to the manor. Our old servants were there. I curtseyed to them as they did to me.

I was talking to them, when two men entered.

One of the men greeted the servants, like they knew each other. Thornton even called him master.

'Robin?' I exclaimed as I watched and realised.

He turned to me 'Emma!' we embraced.

'I thought you were in the holy lands…dead?' I asked, bewildered.

'Ah, but I'm back. Who told you I was dead?' he smiled and we embraced again.

Ignoring his question I clutched my dead brother. I was overcome by the happenings of today, with Guy embracing me to my brother returning it was full of surprises.

That was when Gisborne came into the house. I moved back, behind my brother and clung onto his arm. Hoping they would not fight. They exchanged a few harsh words. Then bid each other goodbye. Guy took my hand and kissed it before he went.

Robin looked at me with utter disbelief. 'You will explain everything later, yes?' he asked.

I nodded and wondered how he would react when I told him that he was the uncle of Gisborne's children. I dismissed the horrible vision of his react quickly.

'And you will explain in thorough detail the men you killed' I replied. 'I have to go sort something out, ask the villagers for me and they will point you to my new abode' I said, leaving the manor.

Guy saw me 'I shall have to find another meeting place for us' he said mounting his horse.

'Yes, you will, I noticed how you acted towards me with Robin there, suave, not like normal.' I said back to him, scowling.

'I see you forgot our little talk earlier, was that not being suave?' he chuckled.

'I'll let you off' I smiled then began to walk to my hut.

'Wait, Emma, I'll take you there.' He said, moving closer towards me.

'Well…' I looked to the village.

'Come on, the Sheriff will be mad if I don't' he taunted.

I laughed 'go on, just this once' I got onto the horse and held onto Guy's hips as he rode up to my house.

The villagers saw me as I got off his horse, I gave them a look that said, "I'll explain later" and they all disbanded.

He also came off his horse 'you don't have to come you know…' I told him walking into my hut.

'I want to see my offspring' he retaliated.

'That'll be a first in two years. You didn't even come when I was giving birth.' I said, the lady looked at me worried 'It's fine Marie' I smiled 'you can leave now, thank you' she took the money I had left for her then left my hut, bowing on her way out.

My two babies were in separate cots. Guy went up to them and they reached their hands up to his face. He looked uncomfortable.

'Not a baby person?' I asked, as I picked up the youngest, James.

'Not really' he said nervously as I rocked little James.

'This is James' I said softly, showing him to Guy. 'Would you like to hold him?' I asked.

'Urm… I can try…' he said as I transferred baby James to Guy. He held him perfectly. I smiled as I picked up my eldest baby.

'This is Annie' I told him.

It felt odd, having him hold the children that I had raised with difficulty; it was only recently I decided to get people from the village to help me raise them. I felt happy, but sad at the same time.

I let him hold Annie as I fed and put back James into his cot.

'They're beautiful' He commented as I fed and put back Annie.

'Yes they are' I said, sitting down. 'What did you want to discuss?' I asked quietly.

He looked up at me through his dark eyes. 'Ah…yes' he knitted his fingers together and smiled softly 'I didn't mean for what I did to seem…as sinister as you saw it, I kept looking at you and seeing that ten year old girl. Making me feel disgusting inside.'

'I disgust you?' I raised my eyebrows.

'No, no' he sighed 'I felt…dirty, if that makes sense'

I bit my lip 'So you 'used' me because you didn't like being reminded of me when I was younger?'

'Used is a bit strong don't you think? I left you those times because I felt wrong about being in a relationship with you in that way…' he sighed, getting up 'I should go, feel like we got nowhere though' he came up to me 'I shall see you tomorrow' he told me embracing my frame then kissed my cheek. 'Goodbye' he left. A cold chill ran over me as I curled up into my chair and let more tears fall…


	2. Changes have to be Made

Changes have to be Made

I heard a knock on the door so I quickly wiped away my tears and went to the door. Much and Robin were there.

'Oh, hello.' I brushed my dress 'do come in.'

'We don't have time, sorry, but we've just seen the old sheriff, and he acted…' Robin said.

'Odd' Much finished.

'Ah, well I can't help you sorry, Marian and I still get along fine' I said, ready to close the door.

'Hang on, are those baby cots? Are you taking care of some children?' Robin wondered in. I hit my head with my hand.

'Yeah, can we talk later, when you have more time' I said quietly.

He looked at me, uncertain 'Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow then'

'Yes, I'll be at the meeting' and before he could question it I closed the door on him. Not a very nice gesture however, I preferred to have sorted out how I would explain to him what had happened whilst he was away.

I put my cloak on then made way to get to the castle. I got there a bit late. I made my apologies and sat next to the sheriff. Sighing heavily.

Robin joined the group, in style, of course, throwing his cloak onto a pole and sitting down.

I kept my head down so he would not recognize me. I was intimately embarrassed by this situation. My brother began to question everything. He hadn't changed much then. He made a big scene about it and all through I kept my head down. Well at least I did until…

'Emma, don't you agree?' The sheriff's slimy tongue produced.

I was forced to pull my head up 'I…well...urm…' I looked desperately around. My eyes fixed on Robin, who got the message.

'Sheriff, I don't think you should bring anyone not in the court into this.' He said lightly 'especially one related to me and one in a relationship with you'

I choked. Loudly. On nothing, I was holding in my laugh. The council meeting ended and everyone left. The Sheriff left the court in a rush. Guy hurrying behind him. I was still giggling on the table. Robin came up to me.

'Is he the father?' he asked, serious. I kept laughing.

'No, no' I laughed 'god no, he thinks he'll get some where with me but no.' I giggled 'No, Guy is the father' I laughed then sighed.

His face was even stonier than before.

'I'll see you later, will you come to the party?' he asked, still angry

'Of course, you're still my brother' I giggled. Standing up.

Robin left and immediately my laughing stopped. I decided to have a look at who was in the prison today.

Funnily enough, Robin was there too.

I listened to the crime, and I listened to the punishment.

'What? Is that what is happening now? The sheriff told me…'

'Whatever the Sheriff told you is a lie' my brother said.

'Hanging? For these boys?' I was shocked and terrified. I put out my hands, wondering if it would work 'they were covering for me, kind boys, they were making sure I wouldn't get caught' I said desperately. The key owner looked at me.

'You tried that last week and the Sheriff still won't believe that we should get you killed' he chuckled.

The boys got put back into the prison cell, screaming for Robin to help, he just sat there. I could tell he was fuming and trying to conjure up a plan, but I knew I'd be a while.

'Why did you offer yourself?' He asked

'No-one else would do anything' I said defiantly 'He didn't believe me last time either, I just will not stand for this poor treatment of our people'

Robin silently agreed with me. We went over to the hall. Robin went to the Sheriff about the prisoners, I wonder how long it will be until he realises that the sheriff doesn't do good will toward men stuff.

Whilst they talked, I swore I saw Guy eye me up, I looked down, humbly happy, The sheriff left and told me he wanted me to be next to him on the table.

That was when Marian arrived. I smiled as Gisborne until he requested her company. Both Robin and I had a look of hate on our faces.

Robin leaned on the gantry.

'"Good to see you"' I quoted Guy 'Stinking liar' I felt the tears produce again. I turned to Robin 'You could tell she didn't want to go with him, you'll be fine'

'I'm seeing her tonight, want to come?' He said

'I'd rather not. I still get jealous easily' I sighed 'I need a word with Gisborne anyway'

'Suit yourself then' Robin said, hugging me. 'Enjoy your time with the Sheriff'

'Oh Ha-ha' I laughed sarcastically. 'Tell Marian hello for me' I then went down the stairs to sit next to the Sheriff.

Darkness fell, and the guests departed. The Sheriff bid me farewell and I set out to walk back.

'Emma, must you insist on walking back?' I felt a shiver down my spine.

'If you insist on flirting with multiple women?' I questioned back.

'What on earth are you going on about?'

'Having Marian sit next to you?' I turned to him 'you did the same before to me, to think you had-'

'To think I had what, Emma?' He asked softly.

'Changed, you're no different, jealous of Robin, know his weak points, and steal the girl' I replied 'the same as before' I walked off. Evidently in a huff with what had happened.

'You were asked by the Sheriff I could hardly-'

'Don't make this my fault' I glared angrily at him.

'I'm not, I was only offering to take you home, and we need to talk anyway' He offered his arm to me.

'Fine' I gave in, taking it, willingly, but not letting on that fact. We got onto his horse and he rode me into the village, he tied up the horse outside and came in, I started the fire and offered him a seat.

He sat on the seat and reclined slightly, evidently shattered.

'Would you like a drink Sir?' I asked, placing a hand on his.

'No thank you' he sighed, taking my hand. 'I used to sit here all the time' he remembered 'you always sat at my feet, head on my lap'

'Things change Guy' I replied in haste. 'And so should many other things'

'Oh?' He opened his eyes.

I gulped, well here goes nothing 'Yes, like the state of punishments, they only took bread because they have not enough money because the tax is way to high, I barely do anything for a job yet I get more, that is hardly fair is it?'

He leaned forward and pulled my dress, 'that is the Sheriff's call, if you've got a problem complain to him, he worships you enough as it is, you should change his mind'

I took his face in my hands 'Guy you do never change' I slapped him 'that's for what you did' I told him 'and this-' my lips met his and we kissed tenderly, he held me close to him. I held onto him. We broke apart. 'Is to show how I feel, now get out, please' Guy got up and left the place, shaking.

The next day came. I was terrified so I went in company of Robin. He looked awful. Like he had got no sleep the night before. I didn't blame him, for neither did I. People on the way, called him a murderer, they spat at him.

'Robin… you are going to do something, right?' I asked 'your not normally one to leave it…'

'Don't worry' He told me. All though he himself sounded worried.

The fanfare blared and the Sheriff appeared through the doors. He made the announcement of what would happen as Robin and I made our way to stand up there with him. The Sheriff made me stand on the other side, furthest away from Guy and Robin.

He ordered the Prisoners to be brought out. I saw the boys and had to stop myself from gasping out loud.

I then overheard the Sheriff's threat and looked up. My eyes widened. 'You call that fair play?' I said, in my nicest tone possibly at the current event.

'You should know I'm not Dear Emma' He smiled at me and handed Robin the roll, of which he was meant to read out the punishment for their crime. They placed the white bags over the boy's heads. I gulped and turned, refusing to look, the noose was over their neck.

Then, voice spoke, said he was a holy man, and the boys had turned to Christ through him. I let out a sigh of relief and hoped, or rather prayed that they would be saved.

The Sheriff stayed firm. He ordered them hung again. They got the Monk, Who was pretending, of course, I guessed on Robin's orders.

The Sheriff enjoyed the sound of the drums. I turned again. Holding onto his robes, cloak things. The drum beat quickened and then the nod was given for the stools to be removed, I could tell the boys were fighting for their lives. I kept peaking through the cloth. The Sheriff left so I went to cling to Robin, as I watched their legs flail helplessly.

Robin turned, and fought the guards. I think getting a bow and arrow. He got one and shot down the boys one by one. Making a speech about it. Everyone watched in awe and hatred of my brother. I for one was proud. To save Much he threw a sword up to hit the Guards.

I decided it was best to go down to the boys at this point. 'Will, Luke, are you okay?' I asked exasperated.

'Yeah, we're fine' Will said

I smiled in relief. Robin got into some trouble so he took the boys. I followed, running, behind him. They did not rest until he reached Sherwood Forest.

I fell, exhausted on the floor. Much complained about his Bonchurch not being able to be his.

Then a loud voice roared. Telling us to move. A big man and a group of men with bows appeared on a hill. I looked to robin to wonder what he would do.

We ended up getting tied to a tree.

'This isn't a very pleasant way to treat a woman' I complained.

Much tried to reason with them as they rummaged through our stuff.

'Come on! Looking through ladies belongings…' I whimpered 'I have my kids to take care off…'

Robin looked at me. Then looked at the men that had our stuff. He talked to them as I tried to get them to change there minds… I was actually just talking to myself, I saw them point a dagger at my brothers neck 'Leave him alone, he's just saved tree people from being hung' I sighed.

They left and Robin untied himself, then me and the others.

'You sneaky fox' I laughed. 'I don't like them, too up their own arses… for outlaws, I've always thought outlaws humble, and only fight the evil, not random people camping for a while in the forest'

'Let's teach them a lesson' Robin smiled, ready for the fight. 'Emma, go back to the village'

'You think, because I'm a woman, I can't fight?' I asked

'No, it's because our village may be terrorised and the woman with your kids may be in trouble'

That got me running. I ran to the village and saw the Sheriff terrorising the villagers. Damn Robin for being so clever. I picked up my children and stood behind the Sheriff next to Guy. I had my arms quite full.

'Where were you?' Sheriff asked.

'I went to tell robin what a mistake he made but I got lost then retraced my steps backwards to here' I replied, almost dropping James.

'Let me take him' Guy took James off me and I gave him a nod of Gratitude.

'Fill me in?' I hissed to him

'The Sheriff wants to know where robin is but no-one is saying so in turn he's cutting off everyone's tongue' Guy replied.

I felt suddenly sick. 'Oh.'

Another hour went by. Gisborne got impatient and then decided that he would remove and kick out all of Robin's belongings and servants and take of the Manor, as he hasn't showed up. I was offered a placing there. The children would be fed well… I told him I'd think about it as I watched everyone in anticipation.

The Sheriff then stood up to make a speech about how Robin is against them.

They resulted in trying to take another tongue, I looked to the side where I noticed, robin and the boys, tied up, and the other men free.

'Great Plan' I muttered under my breath as I shielded my child's eyes once more.

They picked Robin up, the big one in obvious anger as the woman struggled to keep away.

I looked back to the scene. An arrow shot through the air and hit the clippers. Clean out of the soldier's hand…and clean in two…

'What on earth are you doing robin?' I questioned to myself 'you're going to get caught'


End file.
